Split Personality
|image = |caption = Candace after she is affected by Phineas and Ferb's molecular divisor |season = 2 |production = 235a |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene Lance Lecompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = TBA |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Brain Drain" }} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb create a molecular divider which separates objects into their component parts. While taking the invention to her mother, Candace gets split into her two strongest desires; one who wants to bust the boys, and one who wants to spend time with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to dominate his fear to jump off the high diving board at a public pool, so creates a machine to turn everyone's heads away so they can't make fun of him if he doesn't jump. Songs *''Me Myself & I'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activate a trap door behind him and directly to his lair. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not really crash into their invention, but it runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was first aired in the Disney Channel Latin America at July 28, 2010 It's Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. Brazilian Portuguese name is Personalidade Dupla. * This is the second time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace (the first time was Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!), if we count it from airing, if we count it on produced episodes, this can be the first time but the other one grabs her away. Also Jeremy asks Candace if she remembers kissing, meaning they had done it before. * This episode reveals that Major Monogram wanted to sing. * This episode revealed why Heinz can't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim and never jumped from the high diving board as a kid, ashamed his parents. ("De Plane! De Plane!") Continuity * The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. First was ("No More Bunny Business") * Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. ("The Bully Code") Allusions *'Face off' - There's a lot allusions to this movie. *'Xiaolin Showdown' - When Candace is divided in eight, it's similar to the chapter when Omi uses the Ring of Nine Dragons. *"You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' - Busting Candace's weird screech mid-episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn